Friendship on a beach
by IsXOurXLOVEX4XReal
Summary: Lily is a girl who isn't use to having all the attiention. She more of a quiet girl, but with her beautiful outer appearance and special inner quailties, she attracts the one person, who thought would never be interested in a girl like her.
1. Default Chapter

1

As the sand glistened in the sun, a shadow began to cast below. The waves splash against the rocks, smoothing and warning them until it's a gray shine. The current washes against the shore, sparkling under the warm, cool sun. The seashells glimmer into the sky as little stars, with bright lights. In to the horizon, with magical colors the sun draws deeper in to the east. A woman, come out of the shadows, a white delicate sun dress flapping in the wind. Making foot prints, which get washed away, with each passing wave. The wind blowing against her face, her slick auburn hair weaves in the wind. She walks up and down the shore, with sand become entwine in her toes. With a small sign she takes a deep breath, enjoying the sounds of nature, as the music in her soul.

Lily Evan's walks toward's her families beach house, breathing in the cool fresh air, soon she'd be going back to Hogwarts, and have to be someone she's not. Every year ever since she could do magic, she always changed her appearance, She always wanted to be like her sister Petunia, who she looked up to greatly. When she was younger Petunia told her, people in her school wouldn't look at her for her brains but for her body. Even as Lily as a young child she was always named the class beauty, well she knew she wanted Hogwarts to be different.

Normally Lily was 5'6, beautiful girl, with long silky auburn, pale "but beautiful skin and the most gorgeous emerald eyes, which she felt we windows to her soul, but to other's she was a quiet, short girl, with short frizzy hair, who was a prefect, and the top of all her classes.

Lily hated changing her appearance but felt it was necessary.

Then she smacked in to someone. That person happened to be Remus Lupin.

**Remus**, _Lily_

_Oh, I'm sorry, how clumsy of me_.

**It's ok, hi I'm Remus, and your are...?**

_I'm Lily.. Do you live around her_e?

**Oh no, I'm here with my friends.**

Instantly got caught in to a conversation. (This girl is really pretty and really easy to talk to).

_So what do your parent's do?_

**Well my dad's an auro...I mean...ummmmmmmmmm...he's**

_Hey calm down, wait were you just about to say Auror? Wait! Are you magic?_

**Yeah, And I'm guessing, you're a witch**

_Right your are...haha...kidda ironic isn't it?_

Remus starts to chuckle...

**Yeah it is. Hey are you a muggleborn?**

_Yeah, and I'm guessing you're a pureblood, so I guess I'll be leaving now, cauz you wouldn't want to get your blood contaminated._

**Actually, I am pureblood, and no I don't hate muggleborns, nor do I feel they don't have a right to magic. In my opinion, anyone who's born with magical abilities has the right to do magic, it doesn't matter about your blood. By the way which school do you go to Hogwarts, Bev...?**

_I go to Hogwarts_

**Really what year are you? **

_6th and you?_

**6th as well, I can't believe we've never met before?**

_I'm a griffindor,_

**You can't be serious?**

_And why bloody hell can't I be in griffindor?_

**Well for one thing, I would've met your before**

_I tend to keep a low profile. Also I seen you before, well heard is much better, _

Lily says in a stupid little voice _"Oh can you believe how hot Remus is" _and how much I want him as well as about and big a crush my roommate has for you, and how...

Remus starts laughing even Lily is giggling.

(Remus thinks to himself) I definitely need a friend that's a girl especially one that is as smart as her, (their conversation was about charms it was after she found out he was a wizard) This girl is different, she's fun and doesn't care about looks, I definitely want this girl as a friend of mine.

**Hey are you free tomorrow?**

_Yeah...why?_

**Can you come meet my friends?**

_I would love to_

**Great.**

_See you tomorrow...hey where do you want to meet?_

**How about the here?**

_Ok great, around 2?_

**Sure... bye**

_Bye_


	2. Meeting Lily

1Remus gets back to the house where he and the mauraders exception of peter (god I hate him, I'm only going to put him in when I have to, which is never. He's such a little rat, DIE PETER DIE!)he slowly creeps up the stair to his room and out of ther darkness... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. FUCK! PATFOOT YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

James prongs , _Sirius patfoot_ , **Remus moony**

"_So Moony where have you been?"_

"**Damn I was so close. (Remus murmurs under his breath.**)"

"Well, you come waltzing in like you own the place, what have you been doing or who?"

"**Wowwwwwwwww... you actually think I'm as big a player as you and Patfoot**."

Remus then stomps to his room and locks the door.

"Fuck! Moony, we were just playing."

"**Yeah I was too Prongs, and actually for once you were correct. **"What was that suppose to me" James interupts 

"**As I was saying before I was rudely interupted." **James sticks his tongue out at Remus, **"Oh that 's mature Prongs, Now as I was saying I was with a girl, and no she is not a slut nor was I having sex with her. Her name's Lily, and get this, I've never met her before and she goes to Hogwart, she's in griffindor, a 6th year and knows who I am."**

**Have you ever seen her before?**"

"No, but let's check the school yearbook..."

After searching for awhile...

"Well that's the whole book... we didn't even find a girl named Lily or one like you described to us."

"_Are you sure this girl even exists?"_

"**Patfoot, I may be a werewolf, but I've never suspected a guy to be a girl, I mean, ewww you actually kissed him, come on..."**

"_I didn't kiss him, he kissed me."_

"He wouldn't have done that is you hadn't been leading him on."

"_How was I suppose to know that she was a guy, she had long hair and boobs_,"

**That was his pockets on the from of his coat**,

"Also not to mention, he had a beard."

"_It was dark...ok... also she could have been like those girls with beards at that cool place we went to, that lady had a beard too."_

**Patfoot, we were at that THE CIRCUS. OMG! she was suppose to be a sideshow freak! (**not that I have anything against people with beards.)

"_But I thought it was cool..."_

**The next day**

"_So I guess we going to actually meet this girl."_

"**Yes Patfoot, for the hundredth time, we are going to meet Lily."**

"Moony, in your opinion is she attractive?"

"**I guess you could say that... WAIT, HELL NO! If you 2 even think about asking her out..."**

" Moony, we wouldn't do that... come on we're not that bad"

"**Prong ,you go after any girl with long legs and boobs, while Patfoot just goes after anything, sometime I think he's bisexual...**

"_Hello I'm still here...fine ignore me, see if I care...hello listen to me!" _

(Remus and James are still quietly talking about Sirius)

"**I mean come on, he was so ugly"**

"Yeah I mean he really was..." 

While Sirius was trying to get James and Remus' attentions', Lily comes walking up, when she sees' Remus, she shouts hello, from distant.

"Hi Remus," Lily says.

Remus comes running over "Oh, Hi Lily." James and Sirius are still staring at her wide eye.

"Wow she's really hot," James thinks. "Damn she is so fine"(who do you think this could be)

"Hey Lily, I want you to meet some of my friends...this Siri...Remus is about to say when Lily interrupts him. " Oh hell no, I can not believe these guys are your friends..."

"It's cause we so hot right..." Sirius says grinning ear to ear.

" More like cause your such Assholes, who has dated practically every female in Hogwarts, and slept with about a quarter of them, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a little Sirius Black and James Potter running around there" Lily snaps. (Ouch, crash and burn)

" So I guess you wouldn't want date us then." Sirius says cheekily

SMACK!

Then Lily stomps away, "Oh yeah, she definitely wants me." Sirius said.

"And that hand print is definitely a show of affection," Remus tells Sirius

" What can I say, women can't keep their hands off me."

While Remus and Sirius are discussing Lily, James was being oddly quiet "I think I met her before, she seems oddly familiar. Where have a seen those eyes before"

* * *

Is someone going to find out Lily's secret?

Please Review

**Thank you**


	3. Under the cover of darkness

1"Wow! She was something, most girls would have been kissing our feet by now." She's different, and I think that makes her really makes her special." James thinks. _Maybe it's because you like her?_ I don't like girls, girls like me. _You have to admitted she's different, __she not a slut, she's proud of herself, but she seems like she has a secret, that need to be let out and you seem to fancy her_. But I don't like her! _Yeah, keep telling yourself that._ But I don't!

Fuck! I'm going nut's I'm debating with myself!" James accidently says out loud.

" You know that the first sign oflosing your insanity is talking to yourself right?" Remus says laughing.

"Hardy Har Har , you know sometimes I wish you weren't so smart?" James says sarcastically.

"What can I say it's a gift," Remus retorts back still chuckling to himself.

"I'm going for a walk, be back later," Says James

"Ok Prongs, see you later." Remus says walking out.

Lily is sitting on the beach, watching the sun melt in to the sky, while tears are welding in her eyes. "As soon as I thought I found a friend, he turn's out to be a jerk, just like all the others, they only care about looks, not what's on the inside, now I don't even have a family, I'm all alone." Lily breaks down and starts weeping.

"Here take this," James says offering Lily a handkerchief.

Lily turn's around to see warm hazel eyes, "Oh it's you... how did you find me?" Lily asks.

"I just followed my heart" James wanted to say instead he said " I heard someone crying."

" oh... thank you." Lily says quietly

" No problem...do want to talk about it." James asks

" Please don't make me" Lily says being to weep again.

James becomes very scared, people would say James was fearless, but the only true thing that James was truly afraid of was crying females. He didn't know what to do so the he tried the best thing he could think of, he hugged her "hard". He let her cry into his shoulder, until her breathing became steady, when he had realized she had cried herself to sleep.

The End of this Chapter

Done

No I wouldn't be that evil

Lily begins to shift in the bed, Lily wakes up in a strange room, suddenly she looks up at her surrounding and immediately sits up. " Where am I!" "Your in my room." James answer out of the darkness. She suddenly notices him, sitting in a chair on the side of her bed. "Why is it so dark?" Lily asks. " Because it's about 3 in the morning," James answering her back. "Why are you sitting in the darkness?" Lily asks, "What is this 20 questions?" James say, " Well if you must know I was watching you sleep," if it hadn't been dark, Lily would have noticed that James' face had turned the shaded of her hair color.

" What happened?"

" Well I found you crying, I asked you what was wrong, you started to cry again and then went to hug you then, you fell asleep on my shoulder..."

"So that was that distinguish smell," Lily thought to herself

" So I didn't know where you lived, and I brought you back here." James finishing

" And where is here?" Lily asked inquiring

" To Hemlock Hollow,"

" Oh." was all Lily could say, "Why is he helping me, he doesn't even know me?"

" Oh here this is a sleeping drought, it'll help."

" Thank you, for everything,...why are you watching me sleep?"

James was speechless, for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say, and with that Lily fell asleep.

In the darkness I can see you  
In the shadows you're hiding from your past  
I'm scaring you, my dear it frightens you  
Why can't you see that I'm not afraid to be near you?  
Open up wide, open up for me to see

Keep away from open flame  
When my heart beats so fast it is almost pain  
I can see you in the shadows  
Hiding far away from all that frightens you  
I open up to you in the only way I know  
If I can't inspire, what am I supposed to do?  
I can only give myself to you

I can't cry for you  
You don't know what that means to me  
But you are living in your fear  
I will not hold out for any longer

I see you hiding in the shade  
Of a tree that is far away  
You won't listen to anything I say  
You tell me shut up -- I don't care what you say  
I can hold on I know to something that is not to fear  
I'm going now, I can't hold on for you my friend  
And I don't care anymore if you die or if you come along

Can't you hear me now?  
'Cause you're the one who's different now  
And in your mind you won't allow your dreams  
**-In The Darkness by Orchard and Vines**


	4. A New Day

1 I LOVE JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK AND REMUS LUPIN!

(PETER CAN GO BURN IN HELL)

* * *

Lily woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She was bewilder by where she was, but then remember the events that had occured last night. " James is a really sweet guy after all. _But that doesn't mean you like him, Does it? _"NO, I mean I don't know." _" Well Darling, you have got to make up your mind, cause it seems the he may have a fancy to you, Why else would be have been watching you sleep, also let's not forget the fact, at 3 in the morning?" _

Lily ponder that question for alwhile_, "Why was he watching me sleep anyway."_

James walked backed in to the room shattering, Lily's thoughts.

" Your finally awake my Sleeping Beauty,"

"Oh, but of course, I can't sleep with the nightmares I have about your face, my ugly Beast." Lily replies.

"_Touche_" James thinks.

" _That's one for Lily, Zip for Mr. Smooth talker, James Pothead."_

( Lily's view point)

"Hey Prong... why hello hello,"

Sirius is an even bigger asshole than I thought, " So what 2 been doing?" Sirius asks with a wink of his eye.

"Patfoot, it's not what it seems," James began stammering

" Oh I know what it seem, messy hair, unruly clothes, smirk on our dear Miss Lily's face.

"YOU TWO HAD SEX, DIDN'T YOU!... I KNEW IT!" Sirius screams while watching James face grow more pale.

"Who had sex Patfoot...why hello Lily." Remus says coming into the room.

Oh this is just bloody terrific, first I get kidnaped and brought to this strange place, then I see the prats that I met on the beach, the Kings of Hogwarts, This is just great, then now I get caught with the Ringleader of the prats of the school, and their shouting to the world that I had sex with him. Oh this is the start of a great day.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise to write a longer chapter soon, hope you like it please review to tell me what you think!

Amy


	5. Running away

**_Summary: Lily is a girl who isn't use to having all the attention. She's more of a quiet girl, but with her beautiful outer appearance and special inner qualities, she attracts the one person, who thought would never be interested in a girl like her._**

* * *

Let's say Lily was not happy.

**Recap from last chapter:**

* * *

"_Hey Prong... why hello hello,"_

_Sirius is an even bigger asshole than I thought, " So what 2 been doing?" Sirius asks with a wink of his eye._

"_Patfoot, it's not what it seems," James began stammering_

" _Oh I know what it seem, messy hair, unruly clothes, smirk on our dear Miss Lily's face._

"_YOU TWO HAD SEX, I KNEW IT!" Sirius screams._

"_Who had sex Patfoot...why hello Lily." Remus says coming into the room._

_Oh this is just bloody terrific, first I get kidnaped and brought to this strange place, then I see the prats that I met on the beach, the Kings of Hogwarts, This is just great, then now I get caught with the Ringleader of the prats of the school, and their shouting to the world that I had sex with him. Oh this is the start of a great day._

* * *

Oh Life is just full of crap, I'm sitting here watching, a human garbage disposal, eat about 30 pounds of absolutely anything.

" Ewwwww! He just licked his lips at me" Lily screamed in her head while staring at Sirius's food habits.

Sirius thinking he had turned her on, licked his lips and began to chew with is mouth open again.

James notice this, and whisper, "Don't worry were use to it by now."

"Yeah, he eats like this everyday," Remus replied joining in.

"You mean he eats like this every fucking day, Lily hissed " He's such a pig!" Lily shouts.

"Now, now Lily Dear, You must-in say things about Poor old Remus," Sirius cooed.

Remus just grunted, "Now what makes you so sure she was talking about me?" Remus asked

But whoever else would she be talking about...I mean she shagging James" Sirius exclaimed before Lily interrupted.

"I AM NOT FUCKING POTTER," Lily shouts

" Of course your not a Potter...But I bet u will be soon" Sirius said smirking

" That's a really stupid joke, Patfoot," Remus replied with a smile peaking out of the corners of his mouth.

"Now before I was rudely interrupted..." Sirius began again while Lily shoot him a death glare " ... As I was saying, It has to be you I mean, she shagging Prongs here,"

And then Sirius began to shake his ass in their faces singing

" How could she not want me,"

"I mean I'm too sexy for my shirt"

_(too sexy for my shirt_)  
"So sexy, that it hurts"  
"And I'm too sexy for Milan"

_(too sexy for Milan)  
_"New York and Japan"

( A/N: there more here but he doesn't know all the notes so he's only singing what he knows)  
"I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my"

" too sexy for my"  
"Cause I'm a model you know what I mean"  
"And I do my little turn on the catwalk"  
"Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah"  
"I shake my little tush on the catwalk"

"I mean who wouldn't want me..." Sirius exclaimed winking at Lily

" Yes what girl won't want a womanizing pig, who chew with his mouth open, and has practically slept with half the female population at Hogwarts." Lily replied snarling

Sirius, with eyes wide with surprise and mouth gaping open kept staring at Lily. This was the first time, someone had denied him and didn't worship the ground he walked on. (ooooooo...burn... GO LILY GO!)

Lily began getting nervous getting from all the attention she was getting, By now all the marauders had stop eating and began to stare at her, She then proceeded to get up and Got back to James room and hide under the covers like a scared little girl...just decided aganist it. Instead she chose to restart the conversation leading the attention away from her.

"So...why are you guys here any way?" Lily Inquired

"Well..." Remus being the first to come out of his trance... "You see we're just here on vacation before we return to Hogwarts for the year...just to have a little fun with our friends before the year begins." Remus replied

" but don't you have fun in the year...I mean I've seen all the pranks you guys do...and in class your mostly always slacking off or joking around with each other and...umm...What's that person's who's always hanging around with you...?"

"His name is Peter... He's not a bad guy." James explained to Lily

"He seem like a follower...if u know what I mean? Lily says

"Hey that reminds me...how do u know about our pranks...as well as our positions in class..I mean...I... I've never seem you before not to mention... Mo..Remus here tells us you a 6th year and in griffindor...how is it possible that we don't know you?"

Now the attention was on Lily now...She didn't know if she could trust them so she did the next best thing she fled.

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

'

'

"

"

* * *

(Lily's point of view)

* * *

What could I have done...I didn't know them..so what was I supposed to do...so what I did what I always do when I can't talk about something so I fled... I fled from the only people how have communicate with me for the first time in 6 years( she means from the people in her school in a sense Lily is a lone wolf... fighting her past and her future)

So now I'm alone...this way I can't hurt people who come close to me.

"Lily, Lily wait up!"

* * *

(James Point of view)

* * *

I saw her run yet I did nothing to stop hurt.

Remus nudged me , "What are you doing go after her."

So I did, took the words of a wise man and ran like the wind, just hoping I would be able to be the one to break her out of his un-trustful state and because she had a secret and she was actually opening up to me if Sirius hadn't open his damn mouth and scared her away.

And there she was the angel herself in disguise

"Lily, Lily wait!"

I was trying to catch my breath but was only able to get a few word out "Lily...(breathe)...Please...(breathe)...don't ...go!"

Lily had started to cry..."Why are you doing this" Lily cried

In truth I didn't really know what she meant but when she was ready she would tell me.

* * *

I know I haven't updated in awhile...but now that it's summer..I promise to update sooner.

As well I would like to thank momiji...I going to take you advice and thank you for your review.

As well I would like to thank those who review

R

E

V

I

E

W

Tell me what you think


	6. Please Tell Us

**_

* * *

Summary: Lily is a girl who isn't use to having all the attention. She's more of a quiet girl, but with her beautiful outer appearance and special inner qualities, she attracts the one person, who thought would never be interested in a girl like her._**

* * *

Recap from last chapter( James POV)

_Lily had started to cry..."Why are you doing this" Lily cried_

_In truth I didn't really know what she meant but when she was ready she would tell me._

* * *

Chapter 6

Please TellUs

"Why are you doing this!. . . Just let me go." At that point Lily had broken down and started to sob. . . "Just please let me go." she whispered. . . "Please." She started to push James away "I don't want to hurt anyone else.". . .But James wouldn't budge. .. . He held her close to his heart giving her a bone crushing hug. . trying to show her that he wasn't going to let go. . no matter what.

He held her as if she was going to disappear. With a single embrace she knew that she was safe. . warm and loved in his arms. . and at that moment it was as if time has stop and they were alone in the world; locked in each others embrace, fearing of losing the other.

James noticed that her breathing had began to even out. He carried her bridled style back toward the house. "Don't worry Lily. . .I swear I'll protect. . I. .I love you."He whispered ever so softly but with out knowing it himself. . . in Lily's subconscious. . she heard the 3 words that her heart ever so longed for. . those 3 words broke through the barriers of ice surrounding her heart. At that point she knew she was loved and she knew that deep down in her heart she could trust him.

**

* * *

(Three days has pasted since the day Lily tried to run out. . .yet she hadn't woken up yet. . .why?)**

James looked over his beautiful Lilyflower. . .and began to study her face. . . it showed lines of pain and frustration and especially sadness. . he realized that Lily must of had a really hard life or gone thought something that cause her so pain.

Remus looked over to this best friend who was just sitting there daydreaming and study the sleeping beauty. Remus was beginning to worry about his friend. James hadn't left that spot since he brought her back in. That only times he ever left was to use the bathroom but even that was rare. . dark bags had began to under his eyes. .. . he wouldn't even sleep."He truly cares about her." Remus thought

(Lily's POV)

( ):These are Lily's thoughts

I slowly opened my eyes adjusting to the light . . . as the room can in to view I felt something lying on my arm. I slowly turned to see a mop full of black hair and a gentle smile on his sweet content face, I didn't have the heart to wake him up but alas my arm was falling asleep and it was becoming quite uncomfortable. But as much uncomfortable that I felt, I still couldn't wake him up..._ (He looks so cute... Did I just think that...OH MY GOD..Please don't tell me . . . . I'm falling for him.) _I stared into the face of my protector and I felt my heart melting... (_Can your heart even melt...I don't. . .whatever) _

(A/N: I say this phase all the time.. When I read something so sweet and cute, it just pretty much means your heart is warming) and for once in my life, I actually felt happy. It felt like home, I knew that when he wakes up, I has a lot of explaining to do, but I know I can trust him. . . but for now I wanted to wait and savor this moment for as long as possible.

(Normal POV)

James woke to see big emerald eyes staring right back at him. . . he see trust, confusion and a frightened look all in one, in her eyes. "Her eyes are like windows to her soul." he murmured. Lily just smiled a content smile at him.

He looked at her red luscious lips and leaned into kiss her, Lily knew what he was doing and prepared to have her first kiss. "Hey looks like you two are awake, so what you guys doing." Remus teased knowing exactly what he had interrupted said as he waved his finger back and forth at the couple.

(Lily POV)

James and I immediately broke apart...We must have turned over 50 shades of red . . .I tried to explain our actions, but I was so shocked, I couldn't think up an answer to his question. But all while James just growled at his werewolf friend.

"So what you guys been doing in here." Remus asked again teasing them shamelessly.

"Ummmmm. . . w we. . uh. . . it's not what it looks like." I said stuttering.. "I knew I had dug myself in an even deeper hole, so instead I jumped out of the bed and ran as fast as my tiny legs could carry me towards the bathroom, slamming to door."

Remus just chuckled "And that wasn't suspicious one bit."

"Hey guys what did I miss, and what was up with that loud slam." Sirius spoke breaking the silence in the room while rubbing away the sleep in his eyes.

"Well you see Padfoot, mate you missed a very promising moment" Remus replied with a smirk, as James saw a grin appear on Sirius' face.

"Prongs, You Dog, you!" Sirius exclaimed accusingly.

"Actually Sirius , you're the dog...Literally." Remus replied as Sirius continued to smile.

"Ugh. Leave me alone will you man?" James groaned.

"Why should I? It's so much fun doing this to you," Sirius said, as Remus nodded in agreement.

" My little Jamesy-poo is growing up so fast..." Sirius sniffed " The next thing you know, there'll be little Lily's and James's running around"

James turned a shade of red " SHUT UP, SHUT UP ! " He hollered

Remus smiled and cried " Aww...You're even blushing, My, my this girl is sure turned your world upside down.."

"ARGH! LEAVE ME ALONE. . . AND LETS GET ONE THING STRAIGHT! I DON'T LIKE HER!" James screamed as he stalked off the room, his face now a deep shade of red.

Sirius and Remus just smirked watching him leave, "Like it or not James, you're falling for her...hard."

"And I think she is for him as well." Remus muttered. . "Yeah I agree with you mate, She bring him out of his shell, and know she may have secrets, but either way they help each other." Sirius replied as Remus stared at him with wide eyes. . "Damn, man that was deep, even for you."

Sirius just shrugged, "Hey everyone has their moments, that was mine." he said as he walked out leaving a shocked Remus. "Maybe he actually growing."

"So this is where I felt my egg rolls...yum, their still good." Sirius replied from the next room as Remus fell over anime style

( A/N: I'm putting a little bit of anime in this, well just this action really..and I don't care if it doesn't fit in this kind of story..but it's my story so what I say goes.) "Maybe I spoke too soon." Remus replied rubbing his neck sheepishly. "They may be a little stale but good all the same. . . Hey Remus I found the egg rolls. . you want one. . they're still good... Their _crunchy_." Sirius yelled. Remus just mutter, "Yeah definitely spoke too soon." (This little egg roll scene is dedicated to one of my best friends Sam, she once hid the egg rolls to hide them from her sister Beryl but then forgot where she hid them and found them a week later... she said they were a little stale but still pretty good. . LOL)

(James POV)

( ): this indicates that this is an action that he does unintentionally or his thoughts

(I don't like her. . . . Do I mean? I did save her and I mean. I .I almost kissed her, but do I like her like her?) I took a deep breath

I begin to ponder my feelings toward this sweet mysterious angel, ("How can she have this effect on me...I mean come on..I've dated so many girls before, how can this one be any different. . . . . She' like any other girl in the world) . . . ."Isn't she?" James accidently said out loud.

"Isn't she who?" Lily asked coming out of the shadows.

James noticed her hair was wet "She must have taken a shower while she was in there." He stared in to her big emerald eyes and completely lost himself when he saw that she had no makeup on, making her natural beauty shone even more.

"Hey mate, see something you like." Remus asked innocently, coming out from behind James.

He noticed that she was giggling and staring right back at him and wondered why she was doing that, "Do I have something on my face."He wondered and look back at her and yet again he got lost her in beauty.

"Hey Mate, Wipe your mouth. . . you're. . . umm. . .Drooling a bit." Remus whispered while nudging James, snapping him put of his trace like state.

Then he noticed that his mouth was slightly opened and he begun to drool.

"Glad to see you back on earth." Sirius replied patting James on the back.

With that, James blushed a deep shade ofred.

* * *

"So I think you owe us an explanation, you owe us that much at least." Remus said

"Yeah your right I do. . . but I can't tell you. . . as much as I want to. . I won't let him hurt anyone else. . especially because of me." Lily replied solemnly.

"What do you mean by _him _?" Remus asked gently not wanting to frighten the girl, "She been through a lot" he thought.

"Please you can tell us, we won't let him or whoever he is hurt you anymore, you have our solemn vow. . we give you the marauder's promise." James replied.

"But if I do tell you he'll hurt you like the other's" Lily replied beginning to tear ". I. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me." Lily spoke with a passion, even with her voice beginning to break "I've already hurt so many people...and it's all my fault." Lily bit her lower lip trying not to sob. "H..He'll do anything to get me. . .please I don't want anyone else to get hurt. . .if I do your lives will be at stake. . and I can't bare to have anyone else die. . because I was born." Lily replied beginning to sob her heart out as she covered her face with her hands.

"Lily. . ._Lily_" Sirius replied with a gentle tone and a soft smile ... "Please don't cry. . him is Voldmort isn't he?" Sirius asked gently. All Lily could do was nod her head. "Lily You have to understand . . we're not weak-lings we can take care of ourselves." Sirius replied with a chuckle getting a wet smile from Lily. Sirius gave a look to James, as James just nodded his head.

"Lily, I know what your going through." James spoke with a soft tone,

"Lily looked with disbelief, "How can you possibly... know what I'm going through."she said quite coldly

"Well Lily, Voldmort wants me too." James replied simply

"What do you mean?" Lily asked with curiosity

"Well...I'm the last descendant of Godric Gryffindor ." James just replied

"You're the what?" Lily spoked astonished.

"I'm the last descendant of Godric Gryffindor." James repeated.

"But why would 'He' be after you?" Lily asked

"You know how Voldmort is killing off Gryffindor, 'Young and Old' " Remus replied

"Oh I understand." Lily said quietly Remus shot a look to James and Sirius.

"So Lily you can trust us. . and we promise as well I tell you what, for some reassurance, if you tell us why Voldmort is after you, me and Sirius and James will tell you marauders' only secret and if you like would you like you can be one of us, considering us marauders are a family so what do you think, . . .Would you like to join the marauders ? "Remus asked kindly. Lily smiled a wet smile and began to cry again while covering her face with her hands.

"Come on Lily don't cry anymore. . we didn't mean to make you cry, it's all Remus's Fault!. . DON'T BLAME ME! ...I DIDN'T DO IT!"Sirius cried scared that they had hurt the innocent girl.

"Sirius, you numbskull." As she hit Sirius upside the head "Ow damn woman you hit hard." Sirius cried touching his wound. . . "Wahhhhhh I have a lump now...and I have a date tonight." Sirius whined pouting.

They just laughed at his antics "Sirius you'll get over it." James said laughing

"So will you join...I mean you don't if you don't want to...you can ...but if you don't want to you don't hav..." Lily just silenced James by putting a hand on his mouth as James grinned sheepishly

"I do, I really do want to Join the marauders" Lily spoke in a quiet but soft tone.

"So please Lily do tell us, why does Voldmort want you." Remus asked

Lily just sighed, "Will the truth is, I didn't even know he was after me until I started Hogworts when Dumbledore told me, it seems that I'm the reincarnation of this ancient princess names Princess Laria." Lily replied shocking the boys

"Oh my god."

* * *

(A/N : this is for the people who don't know---- If Voldmort is trying to kill off allGryffindors, then wouldn't he want to destroy the line of Godric Gryffindor. I mean it would only make sense that he would want to be reassured that the line was destroyed. Especially inmy story. AswellI'm not making this a huge voldmort fic-

It's mostly goingto beabout how Lily and James get together. Only a little is Voldmort- probably only going to be about one chapter 2 or 3 at most )

What do you think

I hope you like it if you don't then tell me why you don't

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
